About Milo
by 1casey123
Summary: This is a story that will be ongoing about Milo warning though it is dark.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own or have any rights to GH or any of it's characters.

That being said I don't think there is enough of Milo or Max and I want to change that. Just keep in mind I am a dark person so this is a dark piece. Hope you enjoy. Also this is my first fic so be kind. Thanks.

Milo seemed so innocent even for a body guard for a mob boss but he had seen so much and been through so much in his life he was far from innocent. When his father got deported he stayed with his mother and Max stayed with his separating the two brothers early on. It wasn't until later they would be reunited.

In the time before that though, the dark times when he lived with his drunk of a mother and her one after the other stream of even drunker boyfriends. He spent more nights hiding in closets to avoid the many beatings he knew he would endure if he made to much noise or was just in their line of sight. And the beatings were on a good day.

It was the nights he hated the most when one or two of them would find their way into his bed.

All he wanted was to be safe, to be able to sleep without fear, and most of all to find his brother.

So at 11 he packed up his backpack and headed out. He didn't know where to start except his mother had once mentioned Max had lived in upstate NY. So that was where he decided to head. What he didn't know was all that the trip was going to hold in store for him. And if he thought that home was bad he had no idea what the streets were going to be like.

Will start on chapter 2 soon. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Milo rode the train into the city. He figured he would get off there and then make his way upstate. A plan that seemed good in his mind but after all he was only 11. **

**It didn't take long until he realized how bad off he was. He was a few blocks from the station when a man came up to him.**

"**Hey kid you look lost," and the grin he gave sent chills down his spine.**

"**I'm fine," said Milo as he picked up the pace. **

"**You don't look fine. Why don't you come back to my place and figure out what ever is going through that little head of yours."**

"**No thanks," Milo walked off faster but the man kept following him.**

"**Please leave me alone," said Milo as he tried to avoid the man.**

"**Listen kid I would really like it if you came with me," this time there was no grin and before Milo knew it he had been pulled into an ally. One hand covered his mouth so he couldn't scream and the other was unzipping his pants.**

**Terror sprang through Milo in a way he had never known before. Even though he had suffered this sort of thing at the hands of a couple of his mother's many boyfriends but never like this. **

**Never in an ally cold and face down with his cheek scrapping against the concrete. He tried to scream and but the man was still covering his mouth. Just as he felt his pants being taken down the man let him go and he saw him fall on the ground next to him.**

**It took only a second for Milo to get his bearings but he jumped up and pulling himself back together he turned and looked at the people who had helped him. He expected to come face to face with cops but instead there stood five kids. Teenagers to be precise. They were dirty and you could tell they had been living on the street for a long time. The three boys were on the big side and just looking at them scared Milo. The two girls were very different though. One was dressed punk with half her head shaved and a nail through one ear. But the other girl was more delicate even though she was street tough you could see she was a kind soul. She looked older and Milo would be suspired to learn later that she was only 12. **

**One of the boys who was holding a piece of wood (the one that had knocked the man unconscious) said, "So kid you're far from Kansas."**

"**Thank you," sputtered Milo now that he had found his voice.**

**The kinder looking girl looked at him and said, " he's going to come to soon we need to get out of here," and they all began to take off leaving Milo looking at the body.**

**Then to his surprise the girl turned to him and said, "Are you coming?" **


	3. Chapter 3

"Who me," asked Milo shocked.

"Yea you," she said and gave a slight nod.

"Who said he could come," asked one of the bigger boys.

"I did," said the girl.

" I say we vote," said one of the other boys.

"Or we could just do it my way. He's staying with us cause otherwise he's dead within day."

"Listen kid you can hang with us," said the punk girl, "Don't listen to TK he's all talk."

"Hey, I'm not all talk Dee,"

"Will both of you calm down," then turning to Milo she said, "Let's go before someone comes."

They made their way to an underpass that was littered with blankets, spray paint cans, empty bottles, and other misc. items.

"So this is where we squat. You can hang here with us but you have to do your part," said the kind girl.

"My part?" Asked Milo confused.

"Yea like when we pan handle a cute kid like you could round up some good change," said one of the older boys

"Also be a look out if we need one, things like that. Don't worry you'll get the hang of it and by the way my name is Kat," said the kind girl.

"I'm Mi," but that was as far as he got before TK said,

"We don't use real names out here it's for all our own protection. You can't rat someone out if they don't know who you are and if the police ever pick you up use your street name never your real name. They will send you home faster then you can blink."

"I go by Kat," said the kind one.

"Dee," said the punk girl.

"TK," said the older boy.

"Jay," said the other older boy.

"Mac," said the last older boy.

"So what should I go by," asked Milo.

"That depends, what are things your into?" asked Kat.

"Not to much movies, books things like that," Replied Milo

"What is your initials?" asked TK.

"MG," said Milo

"Yea that don't work," said Jay.

"I got it," said Kat with a grin. "You're gonna be G-man."

"Great another life altering event done. Can we go get a damn burger before we starve to death." Said Dee in a bored tone.

"Let's do a change count see what we have," said Jay.

"I have a about thirty bucks left over from what I took when I ran away," added Milo.

"Welcome to the group," said Kat and slung an arm over his shoulder, "You'll fit in great."


End file.
